


Twenty-Two

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Preventer drags himself home after a long mission.</p><p>Inspired by the clever Nony who suggested I write about a character taking a nap in the shower after I asked "Do I write, shower or nap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Two

It was an ungodly hour. The building was quiet, the doorman caught with heavy-lidded eyes as he nodded the young man by. He closed his eyes as he waited for the old, creaky elevator, nearly falling asleep inside as it shuddered its way up to the third floor.

He let himself into the apartment, toeing off his boots at the door and padding quietly in his socks past the front bedroom. The door was cracked open and he could see a shape in the bed, cocooned in white sheets and dark grey blankets. He left the lights off as he slipped down the hall; he could see well enough in the dark with the curtains half-parted for moonlight to seep in.

His bedroom was the bigger of the two, with a bed that was larger than was practical piled high with soft pillows. It was neatly made and he knew that the sheets would be crisp clean. It was the bathroom that interested him more, with its oversized tub and separate tiled shower. It was worth almost any expense to have that shower.

He dropped his bag by the foot of the bed and stripped, leaving a trail of bloodied, dirtied clothes on the way into the bathroom. They would be fine on the floor until morning; he was too tired to care. He turned the lights on, using the dimmer to keep them low and soft. He considered music and discarded the idea just as quickly as it came.

He loosened his hair, brushing it out quickly with an expert touch, and turned on the shower. He ran the water hot, too hot for most, and climbed in under the spray of multiple heads. All at once his body relaxed, shoulders dropping and a sigh leaving his chest in a heavy exhale. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, slowly, carefully slumping down until he was settled comfortably on the floor. He stretched his legs out as much as he could—the shower wasn't that big, after all—and let himself finally rest.

* * *

"Fei? Hey, Wufei."

He stirred, limbs heavy under the hot water and steamed air. He half-smiled, unable to help himself. He ran a hand through his sopping black hair; he really needed to get a trim.

"Yes, Duo?"

"You're not going to sleep in here all night, are you? The hot water heater is only so big."

It was sweet, really. They both knew that the cooling of the water would have woken him soon enough. He had it down to a science: fifteen minutes to nap. Twenty if he was willing to rush the shampoo and soap.

Duo, from his place in the doorway, smiled back at Wufei's sleepy nod. "You're going to drown yourself one of these days."

"Possibly. Not tonight."

"Mission go okay?"

"It... went." With only a little bit of caution, Wufei dragged himself to his feet and reached for the shampoo. It didn't bother him that Duo was still there or that the shower door was clear glass. This was routine. "I tried not to wake you."

"You know me," Duo shrugged, leaning his head against the doorjamb. "I don't sleep when you're gone anyway."

"I know."

Wufei rinsed off the suds as the water began to turn into an icy spray. He absently grabbed the towel sitting on the warming rack and, drying off, crossed the heated floor to where Duo stood in only a pair of sweatpants. They'd grown taller, staying close in height, but Wufei was the one with the broad shoulders and muscled arms. Duo looked small next to him, though he'd filled out too. Twenty-two was a good look on them both.

Duo stepped back to let Wufei past him into the bedroom, eyes following his movements in the dark. This was routine too. Neither of them were ready to see the consequences of what a new routine would bring. Not yet. So Duo inclined his head and said his goodnights, knowing that Wufei was watching him too. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder. Completing the routine.

"Pancakes when you wake up?"

"I may sleep until noon."

"Me too." Duo had circles under his eyes to match Wufei's. Noon was an optimistic goal for them both. "They're good for lunch too."

Wufei nodded in appreciation, his eyes sleepy and heavy-lidded. "Duo... thanks."

He smiled, real and genuine, the way he'd learned to do in the last seven years. No masks. No secrets. No agenda. It brought out a matching smile in Wufei. Twenty-two had brought on more than height and muscle in them both.

"Welcome home, Fei."


End file.
